Double Proposal
by OneHorseShay
Summary: Two couples. The same question for each girl, but both guys have reservations in asking due to their respective fear their girl will tell them no. The solution? The other girl giving him a kick to ask without knowing the other is doing the same thing. Established Tori/Freddie (Teddie) and Jade/Beck (Bade)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers. I have a two-part short story for you to help get my Muse going to get back on track with 'iGuess We're Roomies' as this last week has been tough on me in my personal life and not conducive to writing.

This may or may not take place in the same universe of 'iGuess We're Roomies', I'll leave that up to you. It definitely takes place after the conclusion of the Sam & Cat, well an alternate one that would be compliant to the conclusion of iCarly and Victorious where they're out of high school and of age.

* * *

Double Proposals  
By OneHorseShay  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. For God sakes, don't sue.  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Established Tori/Freddie (Teddie), Jade/Beck (Bade), Jade/Freddie (Jedi) and Tori/Beck (Bori) Friendship.  
Summary: Two couples. The same question for each girl, but both guys have reservations in asking due to their respective fear their girl will tell them no. The solution? The other girl giving him a kick to ask without knowing the other is doing the same thing.

* * *

Jade West Residence  
Los Angeles, CA  
Sometime in mid-2015

Jade slowly let a breath out through her nose as she watched Freddie pace back and forth in the living room from her stool on the kitchen side of the counter. She had watched the handsome computer engineer student pace for the last ten minutes or so after he dropped a bombshell—or at least to him—on her. He was quite fidgety when he arrived and getting the news off his chest apparently didn't help as he hoped and expected. His physical appearance matched with a light five o'clock shadow around his mouth, chin and jaw line from not shaving for the last day and slightly messy short hair, something that actually made him more ruggedly handsome to his female classmates over the last day and a half (including her as she may have been attached, but she wasn't blind).

The famous actress and musician rested her folded arms on the countertop and stated in a curt tone, "Would you please stop before you wear a hole in my carpet? I just had it put down."

Freddie stop from his pacing and turned to the pale skin and dark haired actress. He blew out a breath and gave her an apologetic expression. "Sorry."

She slightly shook her head and looked to him with a mildly dumbfounded expression. "Dude, why are you acting so… fidgety?"

The former tech-producer threw his hands up and shouted, "I'm not fidgety; I'm freaking out."

Jade closed her eyes and slightly shook her head back and forth. She opened her eyes and calmly asked with far more patience than she would have with practically anyone else, "Okay why are you 'freaking out' then?"

Freddie threw his hands out to the side and shouted, "I told you why I'm freaking out."

The dark haired twenty year old rolled her eyes then questioned, "You're afraid of _Tori_… but you've never been afraid of me?" She knotted her brow and frowned almost with a pouting expression. She remarked with a near sour tone, "I think I should be insulted."

He grinned despite himself and softly apologized, "I'm sorry Jade, I just never found you all that scary—except on Halloween, but that kind of skews on the sexy side with your outfits and that inspires another emotion other than fear."

The dark haired actress cocked her pierced eyebrow and softly mocked in a tone that would frighten more guys than entice them, "Oh? You think I'm sexy on Halloween?"

Freddie walked over to have a seat on the opposite side of the counter to her. He rested his arms on the counter and cupped one hand over the other. He teasingly smiled and answered as casually as if the were discussing the weather, "I'm attached Jade, I'm not blind."

Jade closed her eyes and a ghost of a smile playing on her lips. "Charming Freddie, always charming… So explain to me why you're afraid of asking Tori?"

"I have to explain it to you? It's not obvious?"

The actress/singer grinned, enjoying the rare moment where she could toy with the handsome college student. She smoothly asked with a twinkle of mischievous in her eyes, "No it's not. I'm at a total lost."

He bowed his head and looked down on the counter top then bashfully back up to meet her eyes. He cautiously asked, "What if she says no?"

She cocked her head slightly to the side and snorted out, "Freddie… you are a good guy and frankly, if Tori told you no then she's not only a gank, but a stupid one at that."

He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Thanks… I think."

She slightly pursed her lips then teased, "You wouldn't have come to talk to me if you didn't want an honest answer."

The brown eye young man sighed loudly, "I know."

"Okay, why would you think she would say no?"

"Well… every other relationship I've been in has failed miserably, so why not this one?" He took a deep breath and continued, "I've messed up a lot of things in my life. I messed up with Carly in pinning over her for years then realizing that wasn't who I thought, I messed up with Sam—just getting with her in the first place, heck, I messed up my life before I got to L.A. and now that everything is good…"

Jade held up a finger and cut him off, "You didn't mess up. This is me you're talking to Freddie. You can bullchizz yourself, but you can't bullchizz me."

Freddie raised one eyebrow and the opposite corner of his mouth.

The lovely multitalented actress continued, "You never deserved what happened to you in Seattle. Everyone up there is a bunch of janking losers. You fell in love with your first love and you got scars for that girl and pins and a metal plate in your leg—Hell, you literally were her shining knight. That's not messing up simply because she decided she wanted loser after loser instead of you. Sam… I don't even have to go there for that piece of chizz."

Freddie rolled his eyes, trying to accept where she was going with her point and not phased by her opinion for the former juvenile delinquent other than censoring herself with her language.

Jade continued unabated, "Tori isn't either of them. As much chizz as I've given her over the years and much as her goodie-goodie girl nature got under my skin, she's the one for you. You two fit one another. She's the one that you're meant to be with. I don't see how you have anything to worry about."

Freddie gave her a somber and thankful smile.

Jade's smile faded and she stuck her tongue out and ran over the front of her top teeth before her voice dropped. "If anyone has to worry about not being happy with the one they love, it's me."

The former Seattleite furled his brow and questioned, "I don't understand."

The lovely actress glanced to the countertop to avoid his gaze and attempted to brush him off, "Nothing…"

Freddie's brow tightened further, but this time in anger and concern. He stated firmly in a tone that had any other man would have spoken to her had would have caused him to wet himself in realizing his mistake, "Jade?"

Jade hesitantly looked up and admitted, "I know how much of a gank I've been over the years. I've been quick to anger, insecure and jealousy and I've never been the easiest to get along with… it cost me months with Beck during our senior year."

Freddie slightly leaned back and softly chuckled, "You may not have been the 'perfect girlfriend'—however in the world you want to define that, but you were not this horrible girlfriend as you might think you were or the others were willing to accept by taking Beck's side. I've been able to hear between the lines over the years when the stories come up about high school and know he could be a real ass in your relationship during that time. He got away with trying to play the innocent victim to the 'mean girlfriend' because the others overlooked what he did and sided with him way too often for whatever reasons they had: André out of loyalty to his best friend, Trina wanting to date him, Robbie because he's just terrified of you and on and on. There were a lot of things that he had to _finally_ own up to the last time around you two…"

He trailed off when he saw in her eyes that his words instead of reassuring her was dragging up painful memories that she preferred to remained buried.

Freddie reached over and rested his hand on top of one of hers. "Jade, I'm just trying to say that you shouldn't beat yourself up for your past and take all the responsibility for failure in it the first time around and getting you think can't be allowed to be happy."

Jade directed an unsure gaze at her friend and quietly replied, "This June will be our seventh anniversary being together and… he hasn't even hinted about wanting to marry me and you've only been with Tori for three and you're ready to ask her. Maybe he's finally decided that he really doesn't want to be with me, but he just hasn't worked up the courage to dump me? His career is taking off and he has a lot of options… I can intimidate him."

The young man originally from Seattle shook his head. "I can't believe that. I can't believe he would give up someone like you for a second time. You are smart, beautiful—inside and out—and a wicked sense of humor. You are a very caring and sweet girl underneath all that scary façade. You're hesitant to show it, but I know it's there and any guy would be beyond lucky to have you."

She cracked a soft smile and teasingly replied, "You're planning to ask Tori to marry you, not me. You can save your flattery."

The onetime technical producer flashed her nearly his trademark boyish grin that could rival any Beck could toss her way. "I was flattering you?"

She snorted out a laugh.

He brushed his thumb over the top of her hand and stated with unequivocal conviction, "I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time to pop the question. Both of you've been busy these last few years with college, your music and tours and location filming for _Animal_, _Killing Daddy _and _Rock N' Roll_ and him the same with _Twisted_, his King Tut miniseries and movie filming. If you two have gotten married sooner—just in the last year, you just would have spent most of the time apart as a married couple. You really couldn't have enjoyed being newlyweds."

The dark haired young woman quickly saw his point, but raised an eyebrow and commented, "I never thought I'd be hearing you defend Beck."

Freddie snorted out a laugh and cocked his head to the side. He licked his lips then grinned. "I thought it'd be better than just calling him a dummy for not putting a ring on your finger already and… it does make sense, but I am sure that he'll be asking you to marry him in no time…"

Chew Restaurant  
Beverly Hills, CA  
Same Time

"I'm going to ask Jade to marry me," Beck finally spat out after half an hour sitting across from Tori and downing his third drink to try and calm his nerves.

Tori looked stunned for a moment, unsure if she had heard him correctly then broke into a wide grin. She laughed, "It's about time." She reached over and snagged the glass from his grip and firmly stated, "And I'm cutting you off."

He directed a bit of a pout to her, but relented when she directed a gaze that told him that she wasn't going to argue with him. He reluctantly answered, "Sorry."

The pair was grabbing lunch after their meeting at the studio about their shared upcoming appearances. The friends had filmed a movie together titled _The Outskirts_ last summer in New York and now it was time for them to start promoting it together before its release.

Beck slightly leaned back in his seat then defensively asked, "What do you mean 'about time'?"

The brunette shook her head and joked, "Oh come on; you two have been together forever. I'm just surprised you haven't asked her earlier."

He quickly defended himself, "Hey, I had my reasons."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Beck quickly nodded and pointed out, "Yeah, we've been busy this last two years with our careers between her touring and filming schedules. We've been apart for six months out of the last year. That's not conducive in being newlyweds."

Tori nodded her head to the side. "You got a point. I know that hasn't been easy being apart that long. I don't think I could have handled the spring filming in New York if Freddie hadn't been able to come with me and be able to study at NYU for a quarter."

Beck snorted out a laugh, "Yeah, that certainly worked out for the three of you."

The brunette looked mockingly outraged at the statement and joked, "Who would have thought Jade and I would have both gotten shows that primarily film in New York? It's not our fault your filming was in L.A. and Canada."

Beck rolled his eyes at odd happenstance that happened near the end of last year: They lived in Hollywood yet Tori and Jade got acting jobs in New York City just after the news that _Twisted_ wouldn't be returning for a second season so he wouldn't be filming in New York and his two following movie roles were filmed outside of California to avoid confiscatory taxes. While Tori filmed _Eye Candy_ and Jade filmed _Sex, Drugs and Rock & Roll_, the pair was roommates—actually it was a Three's Company situation where Freddie roomed with them while going to NYU.

"I know, I know… As I said, we would have spent a good chuck of our first year or more away from each other if I had asked just within the last year, but…" He pointed out with a sour tone, "…there was our… fighting before her first summer tour at the end of our freshmen year…"

The brunette reassuringly smiled at him. "That was two years ago and you two finally settled everything—all the things that irked each of you in your relationship. _Done._"

The nervousness that had accompanied him finally admitting that he was going to pop the question to his girlfriend returned and it revealed to Tori why he was so nervous about the question, "I know, but… that was a really close call. I really thought I was going to lose her for good that time. I've screwed up a lot in my relationship with Jade. I really have—"

Tori reluctantly agreed, "Yes, you have."

Beck slightly frowned and remarked, "Thanks for the round of support."

"Hey, I've tried to avoid being your love doctor several times… I think to the detriment of both of you since I didn't want to look like I was taking sides because both of you are my friends, but that didn't mean I didn't have an opinion on the matter. You've always kept your feelings so close and you really could be insensitiv—"

The actor rolled his eyes and muttered in mild disgust a label Freddie once gave him during his last major rift with Jade, "I know, Beck the robot…"

"I wouldn't go that far—"

"So there is something you and Freddie disagree on?"

Tori cracked a smile. "There are a number of things Freddie and I don't agree on, but that's not what we're talking about. We're talking about you and Jade and your irrational fear in not thinking she wouldn't say yes to you."

Beck wasn't going to let it go that easily as Tori and Freddie's relationship had been the only 'normal' one that had been in proximity to the high school sweetheart's relationship and invited comparisons (Cat and Robbie's relationship being too odd to give any real consideration). "Wait a second, you and Freddie are doing fantastic—you've always been fantastic together. I have never seen you fight."

Tori slightly bowed her head and cracked a smile. "We're very compatible, but that doesn't we don't fight or disagree on things or thing aren't hard for us at times." The brunette actress shook her head and pointed out while she looked up to meet his eyes, "We keep that in private and we talk things out. We made a promise to each other that even if we are disagreeing on something, we don't go to bed mad at one another, so any disagreement we have with one another, the anger over it is usually over in a day. We just try to work out things out…" She let out a soft laugh, "We can be pretty stubborn with each other… like two other people I love. You two do the same now."

Beck blew out a tired breath and remarked, "Now you're making it sound easy."

Tori raised an eyebrow and teased, "You're the one that said easy was boring."

The idol to millions of teenage girls licked his lips, not appreciating her bring up his statement of what he wanted from a girl after 'learning something about himself' with his short-lived date with Meredith during their senior year Full Moon Jam. It sounded even more like a bullchizz statement now than it did three years ago before reuniting with Jade that very night. It was more like he missed the familiarity of being with Jade after striking out twice with Tori and several times with other girls before he pulled his head out of his ass and realized how fortunate he was to be with Jade and she really was the one for him.

The lovely young woman continued with a supportive tone, "Beck, Jade loves you. You set everything else aside and remember that: Jade loves you and you love her. She's going to say yes if you ask her."

Beck seemed to slouch a little more in his seat then glance away for a second before questioning, "You're saying all we need is love?"

Tori grinned and replied, "As wise as John Lennon was, that's not exactly what I meant. What I meant was that despite everything you two have been through, it's not those things that define you, but your love for one another. It's actually that love that has gotten you through all the chizz to be where you are now."

The heartthrob actor blew out another breath, still unconvinced that it would be that simple. He had no doubt that he wanted to ask Jade, but fear of rejection, however irrational as Tori thought, felt like a weight hanging over his head ready to drop and crush him. If he didn't feel worst, he had a sudden flashback to when he was on BrainSqueeze with the others and his offhand remark caused a car battery to drop on Jade's head. Miraculously, the blow didn't cripple her or outright kill her with a crushed skull or snapped neck. The thought haunted him at night for several weeks after the incident.

Tori's soft voice pulled him back to the present, "Have you thought about how you're going to ask her?"

Beck paused then knotted his brow as he answered, "Ah, no, I… I just worked up the nerve to ask, buy a ring and I needed to tell someone."

The long haired brunette cocked a teasing eyebrow and asked, "Am I the first person you've told?"

Beck sighed and rolled his eyes to his right then reluctantly admitted, "Yeah, you are."

Tori let out a soft laugh, "I'm honored."

The handsome actor smoothly replied, "You're welcome."

"So… you need a way to ask Jade?"

"Yeah and hopefully in a way she knows I'm serious, that I am absolutely committed to her and will say yes."

She took a quick sip from her drink to think on it for a moment then suggested, "Why don't we all go out for dinner? We could go to Maestro's and get a private little area. It would be someplace safe to ask her and you'd have our support or Freddie and I could leave early so you can have that moment private to yourselves."

Beck knotted his brow, clearly thinking on the idea. It offered him the advantage of having moral support while at the same time if he chickened out at the last minute, Jade wouldn't be the wiser in think something more than friends just have dinner together. The more he thought on the idea, the more he liked it. He nodded and answered, "That's a good idea. She loves the restaurant and it's a perfect romantic setting."

Tori beamed, "Great. I'll just give Freddie a call."

Beck raised a hand as she reached into her pocket and stated, "Just don't tell him what I'm planning. I don't want it to accidentally slip. The fewer people know the better and I don't want her to be suspicious. I know she'd pick something up in a second that she was out of the loop out of the four of us."

"Okay," she answered while she pulled out her phone PearPhone, a new model that went back to earlier versions of being rectangular but transparent like some of the older monitors used by the Slap years ago with the circuitry built around the rectangular screen with a blue back covering that matched her old phone, then quickly hit her speed dial to call Freddie.

Jade West Residence  
Los Angeles, CA

Freddie's PearPhone rang with a personal ringtone assigned to one person and he quickly retrieved it from his pocket. He looked up to Jade like the proverbial deer caught in the headlights before he pressed the accept call button on his identical model phone to Tori's with matching blue case before bringing his phone to his ear. He tried to speak for several seconds before he could manage to answer, "Oh, hey… yeah, it's alright, you caught me after class. Oh, I'm ah… I'm just going to grab some lunch before my last class of the day."

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow, quite curious as to why he wasn't being truthful as to his real location.

He started nodding along several times over the next half minute as if Tori could see his non-verbal response then answered, "Sure, that sounds perfect. Go ahead and make reservations then let me know when to pick you up." He grinned and finished, "I love you too. I'll see you this evening, bye."

He pressed the end call button and Jade raised her pierced eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Freddie looked to the pale actress while slipping his phone back into his jeans pocket and answered, "She wants us—her, me, you and Beck—to go out to dinner tonight to Maestro's so we can have one more date before they go out on their promotional tour for _The Outskirts_."

Jade nodded at the explanation then a thought occurred to her. She snapped her fingers and pointed to him. "That's perfect. You could ask her then. It's a nice quiet and romantic setting. I could always get Beck to ditch out early to give you some privacy." A grin formed on her face as another idea came to mind and she muttered, "We could always go get some tacos…"

Freddie raised an eyebrow, understanding that was some allusion between the older established couple in which he didn't want to think on too much, and directed his thoughts on the suggestion for a moment before answering, "That's not a bad idea. It's a nice, quite comfortable setting at one of her favorite restaurants. It's perfect place to ask her."

"So you've worked up the courage to ask her?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "If I'm going to ask her, this is the perfect time. I guess I just needed a little kick to the rear."

Jade directed a coy look to him and teased, "If you wanted that, I could have just gotten my steel toed boots and kicked you. It would have saved me some time."

The one time technical-producer smirked and boyishly mocked, "Maybe, but then you might have damaged them kicking me. I'm built like a tank, remember?"

Jade cocked her head to the side to think about it for a moment then replied, "Yeah, yeah."

Freddie chuckled for a moment then continued with a big grin, "Okay, so we got a plan for tonight, but… I didn't tell you. Beck has to tell you since… I'm not here."

"Fine, I'll act all surprise when he calls me, but why didn't you tell her you were over here?"

"Because she'd want to know why I would make a special trip here in the middle of the day and I couldn't exactly tell her the truth."

Jade mockingly smiled. "Just tell her that you were over here for a booty call. I know that would throw off any suspicions she would have why you're over here as it would fry her fragile little mind."

Freddie slightly knotted his brow and pursed his lips.

Jade let out a laugh, "It's almost as fun messing with you as it is with Tori."

The muscular teenager rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, "I can't use that explanation because after the initial shock of saying such a thing she would do her best to figure out the real reason why I was over here because I told her something so ridiculous. You know how determined she is. Remember a few years back when you were captain of your 'ping-pong team' and you turned her down? She had Sinjin make a drink machine to hide inside to figure out what you guys were really doing during your 'ping-pong practices'."

It was Jade's turn to roll her eyes because she knew from experience how much that was an understatement. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. You weren't here, but you so owe me."

The former tech-producer grinned and questioned with a jovial voice, "Oh? I owe you? If we were doing a running tally, I think you still owe me a few…"

Jade overdramatically sighed since as much as she could enjoy messing with him as Tori, he however could turn it around on her. He wasn't mean back, in fact was just as kind as Tori, he wasn't a pushover and those days where he was one in Seattle had long past.

Freddie innocently smiled. "So avoiding having just lied to Tori, can I grab something to eat to count as lunch?"

Jade snorted out and glanced to the ceiling, "Fine, I think I could scurry you up something." She got up from her seat and turned to head for the refrigerator.

Freddie mocked with a big grin though she understood the sincerity of his words, "I love you Jade…"

She waved a hand back over her shoulder and answered nearly flippantly and with an unseen smile, "Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope I caught your attention read the second half that I hope to have up by late tomorrow or Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my dear readers. First, thank you for all the support you've given to the story so far. It is far more than I expected. Second, this is turning out longer than expected, so this will now be a three part story and hope that this isn't too teasing of a chapter.

darck ben: Thank you.

PD31: As Freddie explained, his luck with women has sucked until he met Tori and now he has the nagging feeling that it is time to pay the Piper his due for being happy this long. Beck in this case has finally wised up to his mistakes when it comes to Jade and wonders now if he's good enough for her anymore as she has a lot of options now being so famous.

They're not exactly planning to ditch early, only that they will do that if he decides he wants to do it just between the couple, not that is the plan from the get go.

Bade had problems that weren't resolved in the series, only brushed under the rug. It finally came back up by the end of their freshmen year (or sooner if there is a sequel to iGwR) and they dealt with those problems.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Well someone has to rationally point out stuff to them. Thank you.

Challenge King: They either had to deal or they would have broken up for good. Once they passed the threshold of just being a bickering couple like C-3PO and R2D2 where it actually led them to breaking up once before, then the simply can't remain the status quo if they keep up their behavior.

mkpunk: Thank you. As I pointed out to CK: fix or breakup, they can't pretend forever. They just happen to fix them in this universe.

Teddie is simply a very compatible couple that doesn't have the baggage that Bade carries.

Invader Johnny: Thank you. That's left to be seen who will be faster on the draw with the proposal.

xxBadeRomancexx: Freddie is a good character to write that I've put through many struggles and a focused Bade piece is really something new—as in keeping them together than having them move on. The night should be very interesting for them and the moments hopefully should be satisfying.

DeadNotSleeping2048: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

markman12: Thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories in the future.

Twilight Warrior 627: This was the help get the Muse going to wrap up iGwR and I think it's doing the trick even if other things in life try to get in my way of writing.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 2

Tori and Trina Vega Residence  
Hollywood Hills  
Los Angeles, CA

Freddie pulled up the restored black '69 Dodge Charger into the driveway of the literal million dollars home about forty-five minutes before their reservation. Though his car was recognizable being such a classic and his attachment to Tori, he was hoping for a quite and private dinner, so much so that they were skipping out on her usual security detail if she went out at night. He really didn't want them as an audience when he asked the question and thankfully she didn't question his suggestion in leaving them behind.

He was glad he only had one more class that day between his conversation with Jade and Tori and this evening as he couldn't have really focused on a full day of classes with what he was planning to ask tonight. The last few days in hindsight were rough enough as he had been distracted through his classes and it was a minor miracle that Tori hadn't picked up on it during their nightly dinners. They may have lived separately, but they still maintained their nightly dinners if they were both in L.A.

The college student—the only one out of the four still in college—tried to relax and calm his nerves earlier between his class and leaving his apartment with a spurge of World of Warlords for several hours, but even that really didn't help. He was going to ask his girlfriend of the last three years to spend the rest of her life with him, so there was no pressure at all.

He dressed pretty casual that would just get him into the restaurant they were meeting: a dark blazer jacket, gray button shirt with the two top buttons undo and a pair of dark blue jeans. The outfit wasn't too dissimilar to what he had worn when to the Sadie Hawkins dance during his sophomore year at Ridgeway.

The brown eyed young man put the vehicle that Jade had help him find three years ago—obviously not in the pristine condition like it had just rolled off the assembly line—into park and turned off the ignition. He stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him then took a moment to look at the impressive two story home.

Tori had bought it after her first summer tour and the lease ending for their apartment since she wasn't returning for a second year. She had her music career taking off, a movie filming then her pilot for _Eye Candy_, so…

He could have moved in with her after she bought the home since she had offered and he had missed rooming with her over the last two years, but after their freshmen year of college ended they couldn't keep of the pretense up of just being roommates—as if anyone really believed such a thing. As much as he would have loved to remain her roommate, he couldn't in good conscious just cohabitate with her without being her husband. Hopefully after tonight, things could soon get back to how they were when they reconnected their freshmen year.

Freddie started his way up to the front door then once he reached the heavy wooden double doors; he nervously knocked on the door then patiently waited for either his girlfriend or her sister to open the door.

His wait was short lived when the door opened to reveal Trina in a baby blue silky robe that reached to her mid-thigh and looked like he had just caught her in the middle of getting dressed to go out as she had her hair and makeup done. Since high school, the older Vega sister had dropped a considerable amount of weight to about Tori's size and shape, unnecessarily in Freddie's mind as he thought she had always been gorgeous and she seriously would turn heads once she finished dressing if the formfitting robe was any indication.

He smiled to hopefully his future sister-in-law and happily greeted her, "Hey Trina."

The older Vega sister gave him a welcoming smile and pulled him into a quick hug. "Hey Freddie."

He easily returned the hug then the pair pulled apart after she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and she stepped aside to let her sister's boyfriend inside. She closed the door behind him while he commented, "Thanks." He glanced back at her and spoke, "I'm sorry if I interrupted you."

Trina waved him off. "It's okay. I just have to slip on my dress."

The computer engineer student parted his lips then awkwardly smiled and cautiously stated, "I didn't realize you were coming with us."

Trina snorted out and brightly grinned, "No, I got a date tonight. I ran into an old classmate from Hollywood Arts yesterday—I didn't actually have any classes with him, but he's really cute and built just like you. He's back in town to visit his dad and we got to chatting over lunch. When we were wrapping up, he asked if he could take me out tonight and I said yes."

"So someone at that school finally wised up what a catch you are?"

She directed a flirtatious smile to him and replied with a mildly smug tone, "It wasn't like that. He just wasn't dating our senior year because he was planning to move back home across the country for college. He didn't see the point in asking any girls out."

Freddie shrugged a shoulder and casually remarked, "It makes sense. You don't want to get involved in a relationship if you're just going to move and if he would have asked you out… it just might cause him to rethink his life plans."

Trina smirked and playfully swatted his shoulder. Freddie was never shy with his harmless and innocent flirting with the elder Vega and she always appreciated the boost to her ego when so many other handsome fellows were always so stingy to give any. She always thought it was because they lacked Freddie's self-confidence in speaking with such a hot woman and overwhelmed by her beauty and charm.

Fortunately, yesterday she had met someone that confident and was on his way so… Trina motioned over her right shoulder. "I don't mean to be rude, but if you'll excuse me, I need to finish getting all dolled up before my fella shows up."

Freddie grinned and bowed his head to accept her departure.

The lovely comedic actress turned and headed to her first floor bedroom. She threw a hand back and called out, "You two behave tonight and I expect my baby sister home by midnight, but don't wait up for me."

The computer engineer student chuckled and replied, "You behave yourself too… and don't stay out too late. Tori will worry!"

"No promises!" she shouted and echoed through the first floor as she disappeared around a corner.

Freddie shook his head with a grin nearly breaking his face. As much as the two sisters could get on each others nerves like sisters would, there was no doubt the general love and care they shared for one another. As he held back a chuckle and glanced towards his left, he stopped at seeing a beautiful sight walking down the stairs.

He smiled at his girlfriend of the last three years and just drank up her beauty with his eyes.

Tori wore a sleeveless black fitted to her figure little cocktail dress with a jewel neckline where her straightened brown hair rested over her shoulders and bust. The dress was made up of asymmetrical panels of faux leather from her neck to a few inches from under her bust then the rest jersey material to just above mid-thigh. On her left side of the asymmetrical waist seam, there was a slice of waist-baring cutout that allowed a teasing glimpse of her olive skin and was quite seductive to Freddie's eyes. Her outfit was completed with black Aldo Aenaria pumps that equalized her height with him and holding a black snakeskin clutch purse in her left hand.

The brunette bashfully smiled to him and bowed her head. She was mentally congratulating herself at the reaction she had brought to the young man she fell in love with three years ago. Other than feeling beautiful in his eyes, it also gave her the confidence in being able to persuade him from leaving the dinner early to give Beck and Jade some privacy if he needed it to pop the question.

Freddie held his gaze for several more then looked down at himself and muttered, "Wow, I feel so underdressed right now."

Tori smiled and stride two steps to him and then wrapping her arms over his shoulders and softly clenched her hands behind his neck. She stole a kiss from him then breathily spoke, "I'll take that as a compliment and I think you look fine."

"Thanks…" He suddenly stuttered then managed to say, "I mean… you look—"

The actress/singer sweetly smiled to him and interrupted, "Your stunned silence was all the compliment I needed."

Freddie let out a tension relieving laugh and placed a soft peck on her lips while his hands finally came to rest on her hips where his right thumb subconsciously brushed over her exposed skin. He grinned and remarked, "You really do look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you and you look ruggedly handsome as always, but…"

"But what?"

She let her arms slip from his shoulders and let her right index finger glide across the light stubble under his left cheek and to his chin. "I'm not so sure about the five o'clock shadow you've been rocking these last few days."

"Oh?"

She disarmingly laughed, "Not that you don't look good with it, don't get me wrong, but… I'm afraid it might tickle me too much."

He charmingly smirked and cocked an eyebrow while he teasingly questioned, "Oh? I think that would call for some investigation…" He leaned in for another kiss to her lips, one that she immediately felt like she was melting into while closing her eyes.

He pulled his lips away and placed another on her chin then started across her jaw line to her left ear. He spoke between delicate kisses, "…on where would I have to kiss before you became too ticklish?"

She let out a laugh and started to blush before he reached her earlobe. "Ah… as fun as that 'investigation' could turn out… we have a dinner date to get to and it would be quite rude if we didn't show up."

He pulled his lips away from her ear and sighed, but kept his playful smile. "Yes, you're right. It would be quite rude of us and I do so want to have one more fancy dinner with you before you have to go off and do all your big name actress duties for the next few weeks."

Tori hopefully suggested, "You know you could always come with me… your classes are almost done… maybe you could go ahead and take your exams early? I would love to have a handsome guy hanging on my arm."

Freddie grinned at the suggestion as he would very much enjoy doing such a thing, but he had his summer courses less than a week after the end of the quarter. If he wanted to graduate by this December—a half a year early for his degree—he couldn't really afford to skip out on the first summer class though it was quite tempting.

"As much as I would love to do such a thing… but I really can't miss my summer class and you'll already have a handsome guy hanging on your arm—one the fans of the movie would expect you to be on."

Tori rolled her eyes in referring to Beck, knowing that social media loved hooking them up repeatedly and that they would do so again once the movie was released despite not knowing if their characters were actually going to be romantically involved in the movie.

She reluctantly admitted with a playful roll of her eyes, "I guess he'll just have to do while you're here all alone and your head stuck in the computers…"

Trina called out, "Oh don't worry baby sister, I'll make sure he doesn't spend the entire time doing that."

The couple turned to see Trina stepped back into the living room holding her black coat over her right forearm and dressed in a sea-foam green dress that hugged her curves with the hem reaching half-way down her thighs with a plunging neckline that reached to a few inches under her bust, clearly showing that she was not wearing any upper undergarment.

Freddie laughed and easily commented, "Wow Trina, you look amazing."

The comedy actress smiled to the young man and replied, "Thank you."

Tori joined in the praise, "You're sure trying to make an impression."

Trina flashed them a Hollywood smile and confidently answered, "Well, a star like me has to be presentable if she's going out for the night."

The Seattle born young man teased, "You're certainly doing that tonight."

The older Vega sister beamed a smile to them, hearing that she accomplished her goal, but she still had someone else to impress.

A pair of headlights sweep across the living room from the large panel window, catching the three's attention.

Trina eagerly commented, "Oh, that's my fellaaa, don't wait up." She quickly slipped her jacket on with the help of Freddie while trying to balance her purse then she quickly made her way to the door.

The older sister opened it and the three saw the right profile of a cherry red 1965 Mustang Fastback parked out at the end of the driveway.

Trina grinned then waved back at the couple and happily started on her way to the car.

The young man stepped out from the driver's side and walked around the front of the vehicle. He was a muscular young man nearly identical to Freddie's height with dark brown messy in front hair and beaming a charming smile.

Tori thought the young man looked vaguely familiar, but couldn't quite place him.

The young man opened the passenger side door for Trina, who graciously smiled to him and exchanged a quick greeting. He shut the door once her legs were inside then turned to walk back around the front of the car. He stopped for a moment as he saw the couple standing at the doorway then politely gave them a two finger salute from his right eyebrow. He turned and walked back around the front of the Mustang then slipped into the driver's seat.

He started the vehicle then turned out of the driveway and the pair was on their way.

Tori knotted her brow and remarked, "You know… I didn't even catch the guy's name."

"Well, if he really did go to Hollywood Arts, you can look him up in the yearbook. You're not concerned are you?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nah, Trina'll be fine. She'd hurt him and I can always track her phone."

Freddie looked to his very lovely girlfriend and asked, "Okay… are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she answered with a lick of her lips and took the lead in heading out of the house.

She stepped out the door and Freddie pulled the door shut behind them then the couple headed to the Charger.

* * *

Jade West Residence  
Los Angeles, CA

Beck nervously paced around the living room of his high school sweetheart while Jade was up in her room getting ready. He was fashionably early or Jade was being fashionably late, but either way, it didn't concern the couple. She had let him in to wait in the living room then dashed back upstairs to finish getting ready. He barely got a glimpse of the young lady in her robe before she vanished, intending to look fantastic for the evening unknowingly to him for the sole purpose of helping her persuade to leave the dinner early in the event that Freddie wanted to ask Tori to marry him in private.

The young actor wore a loose tie around his unbuttoned collar to his white dress shirt. The rest of his outfit consisted of a very dark gray blazer jacket and matching slacks. He had his sleeves were rolled up midway up his forearms and shirt cuffs folded back.

He could have relaxed by having a seat and zoning out on some television as Jade had an impressive entertainment system (she spoiled herself in indulging in her little known quirk of loving her shoot'em up video games) or went to the kitchen for a drink (where he had bought her a few bottles of wine for special occasions as she still couldn't legally buy alcohol) to help calm his nerves, but of course that was out of the question since he would be driving tonight. So, he paced and occasionally patted his right jacket pocket to check for the umpteenth time that the black velvet box with the engagement ring was still in his pocket.

The former heartthrob may have been nervous to ask Jade for her hand, but that didn't mean he wasn't prepared. He had gotten a ring in secret earlier in the week in the guise of it being a prop in a future role and fortunately knew Jade's ring size.

He hadn't bothered asking Mister West for his permission in the traditional sense as he couldn't stand the man, they really didn't get along on the occasions they had to deal with one another and frankly didn't think his opinion didn't matter with how little he outwardly cared about his daughter more than something to mold into something he accepted—which would never happen.

He hadn't bother to discuss it with Mrs. West—Jade's mother, not Mister West's second wife—either as she never really forgave him for breaking her daughter's heart back in high school during their three month breakup and wasn't thrilled when they got back together. It wasn't that she didn't want to see her daughter happy, quite the contrary. As much sourness Jade could have towards her mother, the feeling wasn't mutual and she loved her daughter very much; she was just afraid that he would hurt Jade again. Mrs. West outright told him if he hurt her daughter like that again, she would cut his balls off and he had no reason to doubt her. It was that promise that finally made him realize why Jade could be standoffish with her mother: they were too similar for her liking. His only problem now, other than Jade's answer, was facing Mrs. West.

Beck's pacing was finally interrupted with a voice calling out from the stairs, "You are the second man today that's threatened to wear a hole in my new carpet."

The long haired actor turned at the sweet sound of his girlfriend's voice. He was about to question what she meant by that statement, but he paused in watching Jade slowly walk down the stairs, her left hand lazily sliding down the handrail and the other one holding her clutch purse with her black coat draped over her right forearm. He had seen the dress on her before last New Years, but seeing her in it still took his breath away. The form fitting dress was an eye catching solid blue halter top with a draped cowl neckline with the skirt reaching her mid-thighs. She wore matching color hair extensions in her hair as her straightened hair softly rested on her shoulders.

She teasingly smiled while questioning him, "You like?"

He grinned and smoothly answered, "Yes, I like it very much… and I think everyone else in the restaurant will like it too."

She draped her coat over the guardrail before taking her final steps to the floor then walked to him and rested her arms over his shoulders and lazily clasped her hands behind his neck.

His hands slipped behind her and rested on her bare skin exposed from the backless dress save for one inch or so thick strip running down her spine from the back of her neck to the dip just across the small of her back. His fingertips sent a pleasant ripple through the pale skin actress and brought a teasing smile across her lips.

"Then I guess I'm glad I have you to set them straight."

He flashed her a smile that would melt nearly any woman to his charm and dipped his head down to steal a quick kiss, but turned into a slow, sensual one when Jade wasn't ready to pull away. She softly moaned into the kiss as she deepened the kiss and his fingertips trailed further to her spine.

The very dark, nearly black haired brunette shivered from his fingertips dancing along her spine then pulled her lips away and moved her hands to his shoulders. She whispered in a seductive tone, "Careful or I just may decide to skip dinner and we could have some… tacos…"

Beck kissed her one more time then replied, "That's very _very_ tempting, but we do have dinner date with Tori and Freddie."

Jade closed her eyes and groaned in frustration at the mention of their names. At any other time she would have blown them off with the knowledge that they would understand, but Freddie needed her moral support for tonight. He had been a better friend to her than she had deserved over the last few years—eerily similar to Tori (probably one of the reasons why they were seemed so perfect for one another), but without any hesitation in pushing back—and was there for her during her and Beck's last rough patch that nearly broke them for good because they never really dealt with the original problems that broke them up for three months during their senior year of high school. He was unwavering on her side of the disagreement to the point of straining his relationship with Tori when she wanted to remain neutral and she would always be grateful to him for going to the mat for her in the face of a disapproving girlfriend and the others either remaining quiet or taking Beck's side as he had called them out on their behavior.

She opened her eyes and sighed, "You're right. Let's go ahead and go before we're late."

The musician pulled her arms away and turned back to the handrail to retrieve her coat while the former high school heartthrob lifted a corner of his mouth and right eyebrow, curious as to how she didn't put up an argument. He brushed it away and stepped past her to pick up her coat for her.

Beck flashed a smile to her to interrupt any comment from his girlfriend's questioning gaze. He stepped behind her and held up her black coat that reached her mid-thigh. He couldn't help but let his eyes wonder across her back.

Jade looked over her right shoulder and raised an alluring eyebrow before she slipped her left arm into the sleeve then switch hands to hold her clutch before slipping her arm into the other sleeve. She turned and he pulled the coat closed for her.

He offered his right arm and Jade happily accepted it before he lead them towards the front door.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, they are heading off to a dinner that will change their lives one way or the other. Hopefully I will have the final chapter finished by Wednesday evening.

For those of you curious, the dresses are from outfits the actresses themselves have worn:  
Tori's dress is one that Victoria wore out with friends outside 1 Oak in West Hollywood, CA on May 31, 2014  
Jade's dress is Elizabeth Gillies' dress she wore at the Glitter & Glam Book Launch Party  
Trina's dress is the one Daniella Monet wore to the 2014 KCAs.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello dear readers. I hope you've been doing well as I've been kind of sick for that last five days or so, so that's why I'm a little behind in writing. Also, as I wrote this, I realized I needed another chapter, but hopefully that one will be finished by the weekend as I didn't want to shortchange my readers.

Fanfic-Reader-88: Oh, they are definitely dressed to kill. It was easily tempting for either couple to head right back up to a bedroom for some… well, you get the picture.

mkpunk: Well it would be nice if the pairings that are supposed to get together actually have some 'screen time' together and not just platonic scenes with the opposite significant other. Thanks for the read and I hope you enjoy.

metal rider: Freddie's upbringing says cohabitation with Tori would be a sin. Some characters have religious convictions, others don't. Jade and Beck simply have been together longer. At this point, they've been together for basically the last seven years. I don't see going into deep details that nearly derailed them before the story in this one, but basically, they just never resolved their original problems in high school and it blew up in their faces. Think the poker scene in 'Worst Couple' but one person explicitly taking her side in the matter and it was Freddie. His Achilles' heel is his sense of right and wrong—ignoring when Dan flushed that character trait down the toilet for the openly admitted ratings stunt that was Seddie—and it is something that Tori actually shares, but she hates being caught in the middle of her friends' fight as she cares about them both.

Challenge King: In Victorious, there were some very lovely ladies. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Guest: Thank you. I hope you enjoy this update.

Twilight Warrior 627: Surprises will definitely be in story for them tonight. You noticed who the fellow might be that showed up to take Trina out on the town? I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Invader Johnny: From the perspective of the story, it has been three years from the end of the series and things have changed for Trina. I don't see how she would have the opportunity to act all diva as she was just talking with Freddie and nearly out the door. It should be interesting dinner for all of them.

Also, once you're finished reading and reviewing this, take a peak over at my latest update to my story 'A Daughter's Salvation', a take on Elizabeth Gillies' 'Killing Daddy' that is set in my Jade/Freddie tetralogy universe.

I also have a few shout-outs that some of my readers may enjoy: I know mkpunk has updated stories 'Jumping the Tuna' which is a Freddie/Jade story set in the Sam & Cat universe (yes, the show is a separate universe from iCarly and Victorious for us iCarly and Victorious purists) and 'iHave Super Powers'.

Fanfic-Reader-88 has published a Tori/Trina sisterly fic that goes along with his Trina/Freddie series: 'Maybe Someone Does Like You' and a quite explicit update to another one of his Freddie/Trina stories.

Finally, Illusorygentleman's 'Schneider's Island' has been updated. It is M for horror, so you're warned kiddies.

I still have to drop reviews for all of them, but I seriously need to reread them to give proper reviews (being sick is not conducive in really enjoying my fellow author's works) and I'm sorry if I missed anyone else's update.

Rating: T

* * *

Chapter 3

Maestro's Restaurant  
Los Angeles, CA

The Dodge Charger pulled up in front of the restaurant where the valet was dutifully waiting for the next patron to arrive. Freddie stepped out of his vehicle and valet opened the door for Tori. She stepped out and the young man, perhaps just a few years older than her, paused at seeing the brunette, obviously recognizing the dual actress/singer and a little captivated by her beauty.

The brunette politely smiled and he returned the smile for a moment before Freddie walked around and handed him the keys.

The sound of Freddie waving the keys in front of the valet's face pulled him out of his gaze and cleared his throat and tried to hide the bit of blush that formed on his cheeks. He took the keys and started on his way around the front of the vehicle while Freddie offered his arm to her and she graciously looped her arm around his arm.

The couple started their way inside while the Charger pulled away to be parked in the secured lot.

The door was opened for the celebrity couple and the maître d'hôtel immediately met them with a welcoming smile, recognizing them immediately from not just Tori's celebrity status but their regular patronage to the restaurant over the years since her time at Hollywood Arts—particularly saving his behind from the restaurant owner when she sang for the rest of the patrons when there was a last minute cancellation from the scheduled act. "Hello Miss Vega, Mister Benson, it's always a pleasure to see you."

She warmly answered with her beautiful smile, "Thank you Mister Claude."

He motioned behind him as he continued, "Your table is ready."

"Thank you." She glanced around him and asked, "Has Jade and Beck arrived? We were having dinner together—a double date. It's our last get together before Beck and I have to go on a publicity tour for our new movie."

"No ma'am, they have not yet arrived. Would you prefer to wait for their arrival or be seated?"

Tori glanced to Freddie with a semi-awkward smile then looked back to the maître d'hôtel and answered, "We'll wait for a few minutes."

"Of course. Just let me know if you need anything."

Freddie answered, "Thank you."

The older gray haired returned the smile then went on about his duties on checking how the other patrons were enjoying their experience while the couple remained in the foyer keeping an eye out on their friends, but in the meantime, Freddie helped Tori with her coat and an attendee took the coat to secure it.

The brunette opened up her purse and pulled out her phone. She took a quick glance at the time and commented, "We're about ten minutes early. I'm sure they're on their way."

Freddie reluctantly suggested, "Maybe, but maybe Beck decided that he wanted to spend the evening alone with Jade?" He was hoping that wasn't the case because he felt he needed the moral support Jade could offer him.

Tori was hoping that wasn't the case either because she was concern that Beck might have decided to put off asking Jade until after their publicity tour. She didn't see where he would get a better opportunity than tonight to ask Jade unless he could reassert his calm manner and plan out some other grand romantic gesture—which she no doubt would be dragged into helping. "They would have called us if something had come up. They're probably just running late—traffic, Jade getting ready…"

"Yeah, you ladies definitely need more time to get ready."

She raised an eyebrow, directing a piercing glance at him.

He softly laughed it off, "I've seen how you look first thing in the morning makeup free and you're beautiful…" He turned and rested his hands on her hips to pull her close and her hands naturally rested on his upper forearms while balancing holding her clutch. "…then you have to take all that extra time to try to make yourself even more beautiful… perfectionist much?"

Tori smirked and shook her head before placing a kiss on his right cheek. "Charmer."

Freddie let out a laugh then reluctantly released her, but still looped arm with her.

The couple didn't have to wait long as within the next five minutes, Jade entered the restaurant while Beck held the door open for her.

The attendee that helped Tori approached the couple while Jade began to pull off her coat. She handed it to him and the young man paused a second too long than necessary, clearly captivated in recognizing the star and her appeal in the dress before he took the coat out of her hands. He quickly turned away to hide his blushing face and place her coat with the other patrons.

Jade smirked at seeing the reaction she was causing the young man.

Beck rolled his eyes, feeling a strange sense of irony at the fact that she was getting the attention—much deserved and understandable with her appearance—when it was usually he that had the attention.

Freddie let out a low whistle at seeing Jade and remarked, "Don't you look absolutely gorgeous?"

The rockstar actress turned that winning smile to him and playfully mocked, "Don't I always?"

The college student began with a teasing smile, "Well there was that one time you got sick in…"

Jade raised a finger to cut him off with a near glare which instead of frightening other men brought a bigger grin to the computer engineering student. "Don't…"

Freddie let out a playful chuckle that caused Jade's stern expression to falter as the maître d'hôtel returned. After exchanging pleasantries with Jade and Beck, he personally led them to a table that offered a little more privacy for them, but still close enough to enjoy the performance. The table was turned so that one of the corners was turned in the direction of the stage.

The couples decided that they were sit cattycorner to their respective partner starting with Freddie with his back to the far wall, Tori being on his right where her back was to the back wall and they could easily look past Jade and Beck to see the stage. Jade took the seat to Freddie's left and Beck to Tori's right. Unfortunately they would have to slightly turn in their seats if they wished to watch the provided music.

A waiter quickly followed to bring menus and complimentary appetizers as the maître d'hôtel had every intention of making sure the couples were satisfied with their experience. Since they were almost regulars, they had a fair idea what they wanted before arriving with some minor variations and the waiter quickly took their orders along with the menus then scurried away to fulfill them.

Jade casually asked her boyfriend and the fellow musician, "So, how did the meeting go?"

Beck casually smiled as he answered, "As expected. They just went over the cities we'll be touring and making the appropriate hotel arrangements. We actually shouldn't be gone more than a week actually. We'll be here of course for the L.A. premier then New York then hit a few smaller venues on the East Coast and down to Miami."

Freddie laughed with a slight nudging to Jade, "Maybe we should go with them. You could catch some sun."

The pale starlet slightly turned her head and narrowed her gaze upon him, clearly showing a bit of irritation to such a suggestion as he knew how easily she could burn.

The college student simply chuckled, having a little fun the assumed mean girl.

"You want to see me burn?"

The brown eyed teenager replied in a mocking yet goodhearted voice, "I'm sure that Beck wouldn't mind making sure that enough sunscreen was properly applied to you so that wouldn't happen."

Beck slightly bowed his head and placed his left index finger over his lips in a vain attempt to cover his smile while Tori joined in with a small laugh. He certainly wouldn't mind at all with that boyfriend duty especially since in Jade's mind the only thing worst than burning was tan-lines.

Jade took a deep breath and a part of her wanted to strangle the both of them, but the rest of her knew they were just showing their genuine support for her and Beck. She had her share of playfully messing and teasing them and their relationship over the years, so in turn it had become a little game between her and Freddie. He would push back unlike all the other males she knew besides Beck.

The waiter returned and sat the various glasses of tea and water in front of the patrons. Beck and Freddie were of age to have alcohol, but they were driving and Freddie wasn't much for alcohol due to his mother's religious upbringing.

Jade took a quick sip from her tea and commented, "I have to admit Tori, this was a pretty good idea to have dinner here."

"Well…" Tori passed the quickest of glances to Beck then continued, "…I wanted us to have one more get together before Beck and I had to take off. I know you always enjoyed it and…" She grinned while she finished, "I really enjoy the place."

Jade softly smirked and looked to Freddie. She flicked her eyebrows and commented, "That's true and I know Freddie sure appreciates the opportunity to spend the evening with you before you two go on your tour."

The lighter brunette chuckled, "I'm sure he does, but then he has to worry about Trina keeping an eye out for him."

Freddie playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Trina has always been harmless and frankly, I appreciate it when you're gone and Jade's not around. Some ladies just suddenly think I'm playing hard to get while you're gone and she sets them straight… and sometimes it doesn't have to come down to her kung fu fighting."

His brunette girlfriend snorted out a laugh, just imagining her sister having to pull out her martial arts skills to 'protect' Freddie from the ladies while she was out filming or touring. She was quite well aware of the catch she had made three years ago and that unlike Seattle, there were plenty of ladies that would try to sink their claws into him if given half the opportunity.

Jade patted Freddie's forearm and remarked while looking at Tori, "I'm sure after tonight, he won't need Trina to 'keep an eye out for him'."

The young man originally from Seattle turned his gaze to Jade and his face turned nearly as pale as the actress' face.

Tori slightly knotted her brow and lifted a corner of her mouth, quite confused at such a statement. "Why do you say that?"

Jade easily saw in his expression that she may have hinted too much, then Tori's question confirmed she may have gone too far, so she quickly covered by pursing her lips and doing her subconscious licking of her front top teeth then taking a sip of her tea. She sat her glass down and turned on an air of casualness about her and answered, "Well, I'm sure some paparazzi will get some photos of us leaving here tonight hammering home the point you're together and once Freddie's exams are done, he won't have to worry about them for a good three months; he won't need her as a wingmate."

The brunette raised an eyebrow and retorted, "He still has summer classes…" She glanced to him and stated in a hopeful tone, "…which I wish he could skip…"

Freddie blew out a breath at Tori being sufficiently distracted and answered, "I wish I could, but I have to keep my schedule

Tori flashed him a grin and pointed out, "You don't necessarily have to graduate in December. You could take another quarter and pick up another production class or two for your minor."

"It's tempting—for a lot of reasons, but I've already signed up for classes, paid the tuition and fees and the point of spending these last few summers in school was to get done early… I need to start making the money. I can't live off savings and the three-D royalties forever—especially if Pear never decides to release a product—and the debt is starting to pile up. I'm not sure if I can really afford to stay another half year at an extra fifteen grand."

Tori slightly frowned and felt a wave of guilt even making the suggestion that would put more of a hardship on him. She and Jade were comfortable millionaires from their music sales, tours, television series and movies over the last three years and Beck had just passed the mark from his two series and movies while Freddie was going to be nearly a hundred fifty thousand dollars in the hole after he graduated. Freddie may have had a guaranteed job at Pear after graduation that promised at a minimum of fifty grand a year and with California taxes, it would take him years to pay off that debt—maybe a decade.

The brunette actress/songstress had tentatively brought up a few times that she could help out with some of the tuition and expenses, but he had politely shot her down each time in making the point that just because she was so financially well-off and that they were together that it wasn't any of her responsibility to help him pay for his education. He pointed out that he had known the expense of obtaining his education at UCLA for his chosen career field before enrolling and knew the challenge of paying off student loans in the future. He could always later make a move to get a job with computer animation and production for an increase in pay and still an interested in the field for him.

Tori had hoped he would do such a thing if he wouldn't openly accept her help, but she had helped him in a backdoor manner by having him play a significant role in making her music videos and able to get him a minor role for two appearances on _Eye Candy_ that paid him a pretty penny to make a significant dent into his debt.

Any further conversation on the topic was cut off when the food soon arrived with a pair of waiters placing their respective meals in front of the patrons. Before they could start, Freddie raised his glass and offered, "To a successful movie."

The others touched glasses and echoed, "To a successful movie."

They took sips from their individual drinks then started on their respective meals.

As the couples ate, the four casually chattered about how their individual week's had gone by for the friends. Some of it was just going over the same thing as some had already shared the conversational earlier through routine conversations between the couples and Tori and Beck's lunch: Jade was looking forward to a new tour this summer after her latest album release, Tori and Beck going into the little details about their promotional tour. Freddie tried not to bore the group about his studies as they were his upper level computer classes, but they could easily empathize with the pressure of exams about a week away as they had been college students just a few years ago.

Sprinkled throughout the comfortable and relaxing meal that was serenade by a lovely act in the background, the couples were steal bites of food from their respective partner's plates. Beck found it particularly entertaining to hold up his fork and have Jade try something from his plate.

Also during the meal, Jade would throw occasional glances towards Freddie, wondering when he would take his chance and pop the question to her one-time rival. She noticed as the meal progressed, he became increasingly fidgety—accidentally tapping her toes several times with his tapping foot (and thankfully not hurting her)—and the color never really returned to his face since she hinted that something was going to happen at the dinner.

The other two diners didn't notice her glances as the actor was too preoccupied in figuring out the best moment to ask Jade his pressing question and Tori equally as curious as Jade was towards her significant other when the long haired actor would make his move.

As the meal near completion, Freddie wiped his mouth with a napkin then commented with an awkward tone, "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom."

He got up from his seat and walked behind Tori, softly brushing over her shoulder blades to steady himself then started to cut through the restaurant to head for the restroom.

Jade kept a particular gaze on his as he made his way through the restaurant and commented, "Now that he mentions it, I could use the little girl's room." She dropped her napkin on the table then stood up from her seat. She took a moment to make sure her hem of her dress was pulled down then started on her way.

The pair watched Jade get up and took the same path as Freddie to head for the restrooms then turned back to one another.

Once Beck thought Jade was far enough away not to hear him, he blew out a nervous breath and taking sips from his tea, wishing he had ordered some wine. He looked to his companion and commented more than asked, "Time's running out isn't it?"

Tori directed a supportive smile and patted him on his arm. "Yeah, you just got dessert, but hey, just take a few breaths. I don't think I've every seen you this nervous."

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous."

She cracked a smile and teased, "Maybe you should act like that robot for the next few minutes?"

He tilted his head to the side and gave her a flippant expression.

She softly bit into her bottom lip then suggested, "Okay, you're running out of time, but I think I have a solution: We'll finish up and order dessert. Just as it is arriving, make it look like you're making another toast, but that's when you get on a knee and ask."

Beck thought on the suggestion for a few moments then asked, "Maybe I could put it in the dessert and surprise her?"

"You could do that, as long as her dessert isn't mess and she doesn't mind a little something on the band…"

* * *

About a dozen yards away back at the table, Freddie exited the restroom stall and walked towards the sink. He held his hands under then spigot and the automatic system came on to rinse his hands.

The door opened, but Freddie didn't pay it much mind as he pumped some soap into his left hand and started lathering his hands. The clicking of heels caught his attention and he turned his head to see Jade shut the door behind her and turning her attention to him.

Freddie's mouth parted him mouth to respond to her presence in the men's restroom. "Jade?"

He quickly looked around to see if any other men were in the restroom as he hadn't paid much attention to his surrounds. Fortunately, it looked like they were the only two in the room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Checking on you. You look like you're about to have a panic attack."

The handsome young man blew out a slow breath then answered while rinsing his hands then grabbing a paper towel to dry them, "I'm just getting nervous. I didn't realize that there would be so many people around and I didn't see an opening."

"It's a Friday night; of course people would be…" She quickly trailed off seeing that she wasn't helping the situation. She sympathetically offered, "Do you need us to go? I know I could get Beck to leave—"

He quickly tossed the paper towel in the trashcan and stepped to his pale friend and gently cupped her elbows. He quickly disregarded that idea with nearly bulging eyes. "No, no, no… I need you here. I need that kick and… if she says no… you can take her home. It would just be too awkward for me to take her home."

The lovely dark brunette knowingly smiled and retorted, "She's not going to say no—"

The door to the restroom began to open, interrupting the musician's reply.

Out of near panic, Freddie quickly led her into the bathroom stall then closed the door behind him. He looked down and quickly realized that someone could notice Jade's feet as he certainly wouldn't be wearing pumps. He dipped to his left and slipped his arm behind her knees and easily picked the actress up in a cradling manner.

She let out a soft yelp in surprise and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

"Shhh," Freddie whispered and listened out to hear if they caught the person or persons entering the restroom.

The footsteps got closer then passed the stall to enter the one next to them. The pair heard the neighboring patron start to relieve himself and the sound brought a soft embarrassing blush on Jade's cheeks.

Jade dryly commented in a breathy tone barely above a whisper, "Well this is a compromising position."

Freddie turned his face to meet her eyes and their respective faces were so close that their noses nearly bumped into one another. His face quickly matched her blushing face. The pair remained silent other than their soft breathing for the next two or three minutes until they heard the flushing of the toilet then seconds later the gentleman exited the neighboring stall. They heard his footsteps towards the sinks then the water started running. The water ceased and they heard the footsteps retreating then the soft swing of the entrance of the restroom. They waited quietly until they were sure the coast was clear and Freddie gently sat her back on her feet.

He muttered, "That was too close."

She directed a harsh frown at him and muttered, "Yeah, that's what I get for trying to help: nearly caught in a men's restroom with a man that's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Hey, I didn't ask you to follow me into the men's restroom—wait, you mean it would have been alright if you were caught with Beck?"

If possible, she gave him a deeper frown and squinted. "It wouldn't be _as_ bad."

He teasingly smiled, "Oh?"

She slightly shook her head and gave him a glare where he should stop.

His teasing smile quickly turned into a thankful one. "…but I really do appreciate the support."

She crossed her arms under her chest and rolled her eyes. She muttered as if troubled her to even speak, "You're so lucky we're friends."

He boyishly grinned to her and replied, "I know I am." He followed up with a chaste kiss to her left cheek.

She struggled not to crack a smile in knowing that he was being completely honest with her. She distracted herself by stating, "Okay, let's get back out there… without me getting spotted—so you can ask your girl before you have a panic attack."

"You have a plan? I'm just trying my best not to be sick."

She sighed deeply. "So I have to do the thinking for you?"

"I'll make it up to you by helping Beck when he gets ready to ask you."

She rolled her eyes and glanced away to mumbled, "If he asks me…"

Freddie brought his left pointer finger under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his eyes. He spoke in a low tone and with absolute confidence, "Hey, he's going to ask you. We just don't all work on the same timetable. If things had worked out like I expected, I'd be spending happily ever after with Carly right now back in Seattle."

Jade finally cracked a smile as she appreciated the faith he had in her and her hopes with Beck. "Okay, this is how you're going to play this out: We go back and finish dinner. As soon as we finish ordering, acting like you're making another toast, but that's when you make your move and ask her."

Freddie glanced down (avoiding looking down her dress and into her cleavage) and thought on her suggestion for a moment. He looked up to meet her blue eyes and asked, "Maybe I could wait for dessert and put the ring in it?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea because you can't wait that long."

"Really?"

"We're together hiding in a men's restroom stall because you're about to have a panic attack. Time is not on your side if plan to ask her tonight."

"You have a point."

She confidently replied with just a hint of playfulness shining through her eyes, "Yes I do."

He pulled his arms away from her lower back and around her sides then turned to crack open the door the restroom stall. He saw that they were the only ones inside the restroom, so the pair quickly exited the stall. He took the lead and cracked the door to see if the coast was clear. Seeing that no one was in the immediate vicinity, he looked over his shoulder and waved Jade to follow him out the door. They casually made their way through the restaurant and back to the table, Jade maintain an air of casualness while Freddie looked around nervously to see if anyone suspected that they didn't go into separate restrooms.

The pair reached the table with Freddie helping the pale brunette's chair then took his own seat. He blurted out just loud enough for the ones at the table to hear but none of the surrounding patrons, "If you see pictures of us together on-line in the next day or two, I swear it's innocent."

Tori furled her brow and asked with a slightly raised pitched voice that showed she didn't think she heard him correctly, "What?"

Jade shrugged a shoulder and dryly commented, "I was checking on Freddie—the boy looks nearly as pale as I do—someone walked inside and he had the brilliant idea of hiding us in a bathroom stall."

He leaned slightly towards her and whispered, "I didn't ask you to come into the men's restroom."

Beck and Tori glanced to one another then the lighter of the two brunettes rested a hand on Freddie's forearm and took a good look at him. Jade was right in her assessment and she hadn't even noticed, just enjoying the good time she was having with her friends. She quickly suggested in a concern tone, "We can go ahead and head home. Call it an early night."

"No!" the pair of friends immediately responded in unison.

Tori knotted her brow and passed a glance to Beck who looked just as bewildered.

Freddie quickly followed up, "No, ah… I'll be fine. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was from this week. Classes have been a little more intense and I've been focused a lot on my finals. I need tonight to really relax. Let's just finish dinner, have some of their fantastic dessert then I can crash tonight and spend the rest of the weekend to study."

The brunette studied her boyfriend for several seconds, obviously concerned and feeling a little guilty in not picking up that the week had been harder on him than she had seen at their dinners. She decided that she would go with his wishes, but as soon as they got back to her place, she'd make sure he was relaxed all weekend. She cracked a bashful smile and stated, "Okay, whatever you want to do. We all deserve a little relaxation and this is perfect for it."

Freddie smiled his thanks and Jade let out a relieved breath without the other three noticing.

The quartet picked up where they left off on their meal with some idle chatter, but it had slacked off considerably due to Freddie's nervousness, Tori's nearly hawkish gaze on him that reminded him way too much of his mother's concern, Jade impatiently waiting for Freddie to ask her former rival the most important question of her life and Beck looking on in confusion as to why Jade would support Freddie's insistence on staying.

The former tech-producer wrapped up the last of his very fine meal and took a sip of his tea and passed a glance to Tori. The way she was looking at him, he knew he didn't have much longer before her concern for him would force her to insist they head home so he could get some rest. He sat his glass down and turned all his attention to the girl that became a cornerstone in his life and filled that hole left in his heart by love lost.

He directed a heart filled smile to the brunette and began, "I'm glad you suggested we go out tonight, because it gives me the chance to ask you something very important."

Tori knotted her brow and asked, "Oh? What's that?"

The one-time technical-producer pushed back his seat to step away from the table then reach into his right blazer pocket before taking one knee to Tori's left. He pulled out the black velvet box and held it towards her.

He nervously chuckled while he opened the box and displayed the simple gold band with a diamond stud, "I've been wracking my brain for days working up the nerve to ask you—and fight back my nervousness tonight—and figuring out something profound to say, but when it all comes down to it all I really have to say is that, Tori, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my wife?"

Tori's mouth slightly parted and she blinked. She looked to the diamond ring then to Freddie's hopeful eyes then back to the ring.

Beck looked just as stunned, not only by the surprise of Freddie's out of nowhere proposal but his plan being cut out at the knees.

Jade was grinning like mad. Seeing Tori in such a state brought up mixed feelings. Years ago she did hate the idea of anything good happening to the fellow singer and it did ache a little at the fact that they were getting engaged before her and Beck, but times had changed them all and she wasn't going to begrudge her friends in their happiness. She teased her one-time rival, "Tori, that's the part where you say yes."

Tori looked to Jade and Beck, one grinning while the other one was still in shock. She looked back at the sweet boy she had met in the oddest of circumstances where he had been the best friend and romantic pursuer to the other girl that her boyfriend had been seeing along with her and by some miracle found his way back into her life to make her happier than she could ever remember.

The answer to his question was obvious.

She nodded her head at first as her vocal cords had ceased to function. She practically lunged at him and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Freddie chuckled and wrapped his arms around her back. "I take that as a yes?"

The brunette nodded her head against the side of his head and chin on his shoulder. She eventually let him go and sat up straight to look to him with brimming eyes, the sheer happiness she was feeling threatening to overwhelm her.

Freddie took the ring out of the box then gently took her left hand and focused on sliding the ring on her ring finger. He looked up to seeing Tori's face threatening to break with such a grin and soft biting into her bottom lip.

The couple grinned madly in love with each other then started laughing.

Tori flung herself at him again and pulled him tightly against her, nearly holding him in a death grip with her arms behind his neck.

At this point, they gathered an audience of the fellow patrons turning to the display of affection. A number of them started softly clapping in congratulations to them when they realized what had happened.

Jade glanced over to Beck to share an expected smile, but he looked on dumbfounded as if he truly found what he was looking at as unexpected. She raised an eyebrow and looked back and forth between her formal rival and boyfriend. "What's wrong?"

Beck started, "Ah…"

The actress knotted her brow as her concern grew and she asked, "Beck?"

He cleared his throat and quickly regained most of his composure to answer, "Nothing's wrong, just…"

"Just what?"

The long haired actor shook his head and muttered with a laugh at the end, "Nothing, I'm just… wow, who saw that coming?"

Jade knotted her brow and threw a gaze back and forth between her boyfriend and the couple. She eventually looked directly to Freddie, but he was still too caught in the joy that the girl that he loved accepted his proposal.

Eventually, the couple pulled apart and Freddie retook his seat. Tori looked down at the simple gold band with a single small diamond setting. It wasn't the most elaborate or high carat diamond, but it was perfect for her.

Beck under any other circumstance would have felt overjoyed for his friend's happiness, but he felt that his heart had left him faster than the air from a popped balloon in thinking that tonight was supposed to be his and Jade's special night. He wanted to find a rock and crawl under it to hide his unknown embarrassment. He forced a smile and suggested, "Why don't we leave them alone to celebrate?"

Jade smiled at the idea to let the lovebirds have some privacy, seeing that her work was done and that she would get to spend the rest of the night with her man. A number of ideas started running through her head on how they could spend the evening.

Tori quickly shook her head, snapping out of her bliss at hearing the suggestion. "No… ah… how about we all head back to my place and we can celebrate?" She glanced around to see that they were still the focus of attention and a few of the patrons were beginning to pull out their cellphones once they recognized the celebrity couples.

Jade was pulled out of her thoughts and she and Freddie glanced to each other curiously, neither apparently understanding the brunette's thought process despite her explanation. The darker haired young woman awkwardly pointed out, "We wouldn't want to intrude. I'm sure that you two want to be alon—"

Tori held up a hand and insisted, "No, no… what fun is it to celebrate if you don't have other people to share it?"

Beck saw where she was trying to attempt: salvaging perhaps an opportunity for him to still make his move towards Jade. He wasn't confident at all of pulling off such a thing, but if she was willing to try to still help him in the middle of one of the happiest moments of her life, he wasn't going to waste it. "Okay, if you insist. We'd love to celebrate with you, right Jade?"

Jade raised her pierced eyebrow at the suggestion and Beck's readily agreement. She looked to Freddie and he returned with just as curious an expression. He thought it was strange on her insistence, but he wasn't going to argue if she insisted on wanting their friends to come back with them to celebrate. They would have plenty of time alone to share together later. He turned a smile to Jade and it gave the pale singer to reluctantly answer with a forced cheerfulness, "Sure, the night is still young."

Tori looked around to see if she could spot Mister Claude and say that he was looking over at the table and talking to one of the female hostesses—one she recognized from her very first time there after their 'win' at a ping-pong tournament—and perhaps were discussing what just happened. She raised her hand to get his attention and he quickly disengaged from his conversation and headed over to the table.

"Yes, Miss Vega congratulations," he warmly greeted the actress.

She returned with a smile, "Thank you. I know that this isn't customary, but could we have the rest of our meal and dessert for carryout? We're becoming a bit of a spectacle and we need to head home. Freddie's not feeling well and we'd like to celebrate with some privacy."

The older gentleman easily answered, "Of course my dear. It's no trouble at all."

"Thank you."

Mister Claude snapped his fingers and several waiters quickly came to his side. He whispered a few instructions to them and they scurried away to fulfill his instructions.

The waiters returned in nearly a blink of an eye to pack the rest of the meal up for them and bring menus to take their orders for desserts. The quartet quickly glanced over the menus then placed their orders. Once the waiters were done, the friends got up from their seats started heading to the front of the restaurant.

As they cut through the main floor, several patrons whispered their congratulations to the couple. Another attendee was waiting for the couples at the front of the restaurant with the ladies' coats. Freddie and Beck helped their respective ladies with their coats then patently waited for a few minutes for the waiters to return with their desserts. In the meantime, Beck paid for the meal and a pair of valets was waiting outside with their respective vehicles brought to the front.

Mister Claude returned with a pair of waiters carrying the couples' desserts in marked Styrofoam containers and the blonde hostess, Lindsay, that Mister Claude was speaking with earlier. The maître d'hôtel held Tori by her upper arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Congratulations again my dear."

"Thank you again."

The hostess quickly passed along her congratulations as Freddie and Beck took the packaged food and desserts from the waiters and the ladies were biding their farewells. The quartet finally started their way out of the restaurant and towards there vehicles with the plan of spending the rest of an interesting evening at Tori's place.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, Freddie popped the question and got his answer, now it is Beck's turn in the next chapter. I didn't want to shortchange the Bade fans, so your chapter is next. Thanks for reading, OneHorseShay


	4. Chapter 4

Hello dear readers. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've had time constraints and I was being picky with it over the last three days (including today) before I was happy with publishing it (and I've had this nagging plot bunny for another Bade/Teddie story that's been distracting me). I still have a nagging feeling that it could be better.

Allthingscute: Thank you. I hope Beck and Jade's moment is special enough.

Challenge King: Thank you. As you know from all my writings, I enjoy the Freddie/Jade interaction, whether it be romantic or platonic as they have that contrasting personality yet have things in common makes for interesting storytelling. Tori and Freddie are just that nice girl/boy-next-door couple that people love (and a lot had hoped he would have had with another brunette that used to host her own web-show).

Guest: Thank you. I am feeling better. Freddie was just faster on the draw, but structure wise for the story, I think it will be more emotionally satisfying for Bade for them to be the second couple to be resolved.

Bade: Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy this crossover pairing. I think they could have had something if given the opportunity on screen. Let's hope Beck can pull it off so he gets his Bade ending.

Fanfic-Reader-88: I'll have to remember to put Freddie and Jade in more bathroom stalls and see what happens. Let's see how Beck is going to salvage his night. You're welcome.

Twilight Warrior 627: Teddie will be tying the knot. Beck is going to have to figure something out if he's going to ask the question before the night is out. We'll see how he pulls it off.

Invader Johnny: It was probably the longest moment of his life short of probably those few seconds where he jumped in front of that taco truck in 'iSaved Your Life', so he has a little experience in facing death :D

mkpunk: I think they would appreciate your sentiment. One could say that Beck had plenty of time… four years head start on Freddie, so… I hope you enjoy this chapter and I did Bade justice.

I know Fanfic-Reader-88 has updated and finished a little two-chapter shot of Jade and Freddie, but that isn't for the kiddies.

mkpunk has updated his Jedi 'Killer Tuna Jump' story.

Rating: K+ (At Best)

* * *

Chapter 4

In Route Vega Residence

In the driver's seat of the '69 Charger, Freddie spared a few curiously glances to his new fiancée. He was ecstatic from Tori's acceptance of his proposal and even then it wasn't really enough to describe the happiness through him, but there was an underlining inkling of curiosity running through his feelings with Tori's insistence that Jade and Beck came back home with them to celebrate. He didn't mind them of course, if anything, he wanted to tell the entire world and have the rest of their friends celebrate with them over the fact that the girl with whom he had found love again had accepted his proposal, but her insistence that they come back with them was a little nagging on his nerves.

He figured that if he was going to enjoy the rest of his night and their celebration of being engaged, he might as well take care of those feelings before he arrived at her home—their future home. He tried to ask in a casual manner, "Not that I don't mind the company—actually, I wouldn't mind if we called the others over to celebrate, but why did you insistence of them coming back to the house with us?"

Tori cleared her throat as she passed her gaze out of the passenger window, "Ah… I have a very good reason, but… ah…"

Her hesitation sent a worrying shiver through him and quickly asked, "Ah what?"

She lifted her eyebrows and softly bit into her bottom lip, giving him one of her most adorable looks. "I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" He laughed, "We're not even married yet and we're already keeping secrets from one another?"

She playfully punched him in the arm then explained with a smile playing on her lips, "It's not my secret to tell."

Freddie knotted his brow and slowly replied, "Okay… you have a secret that you can't tell and it somehow involves wanting Beck and Jade to come over?"

"Yes."

"Okay… will I find out before the end of the night?"

Tori took a deep breath then looked into the rearview mirror as she muttered in an uncertain tone, "Hopefully."

Freddie raised an eyebrow. His curiosity shot up instead of dissipating.

'_Why would she want them over if it's not really to celebrate with us? This should be an interesting night.'_

About half a dozen yards behind the black muscle car and to which Tori was eyeing in the review mirror, Beck and Jade were following.

The ride was quiet as Beck seemed fidgety as if he couldn't sit still and eyes darting from the front of the road, rearview and side mirrors in being hyperaware driver, something Jade had rarely witness of him. However, she wasn't particularly paying attention to his condition at the moment.

She was too busy being genuinely happy for her friends, but if she was honest to herself, there was a hint of buried sadness that they had made that commitment, but Beck was obviously still hesitant to take that step with her. However, that feeling was pretty suppressed as she was just as curious as Freddie as to why Tori insisted on them coming back home with them. At any other time, she would have taken Tori's reasoning at face value, but this time she felt like she was missing something and felt the other shoe would certainly drop before the end of the night.

The Charger pulled up into the driveway of the Vega home with the GTO taking the neighboring spot to the left of the black vehicle. Freddie stepped out of the car, careful not to ding the side of Beck's vehicle, then walked around the front of the Charger to get the passenger door for Tori. She thankfully smiled as she exited the vehicles and holding their leftovers/desserts.

Jade and Beck followed suit and followed the other couple to the front of the house.

Tori unlocked the door then led their quartet inside the expensive home.

Freddie shut and locked the door behind them then caught up to follow the other three deeper in the house. The ladies discarded their coats onto the couch and dropping their purses on one of the end tables to her couch. The four quickly continued to cut through the main living room and headed for the kitchen to put away their leftovers and desserts.

The back half of the first floor consisted mostly of an open plan starting with the kitchen then to the left from the perspective of the front of the house the dinning room then a secondary living room that was primarily used with an impressive entertainment and home theater system (as Tori, Trina and Freddie enjoyed their taste in video games) with the main living room used mostly to host company.

As they stopped in the kitchen, Beck glanced around and tried to listen for any telltale signs that anyone else was in the house. He casually remarked, "No Trina?"

Tori casually remarked, "No, she's out on date."

Jade laughed, "She just doesn't know when to quit."

The younger Vega sister rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder "Jade…"

"I'm just saying she's never had any luck with guys. When's the last time she's had more than one date with a guy?"

Tori cocked her head ever so slightly to the side and glanced up towards the ceiling to think of a time, but it escaped her for the moment. She focused back on Jade and answered, "She just hasn't found the right guy that can… appreciate her."

Jade cocked her pierced eyebrow and questioned in a surprisingly joking manner, "You mean put up with her massive ego?"

Freddie smiled and defended his future sister-in-law, "Trina's not that bad…"

The young woman with blue highlights in her hair cocked her pierced eyebrow, nonverbally questioning his assertion.

The former tech-producer half smirked as he continued, "She's gotten better over the years and… if she was a guy, we'd just say she was just self-assured. It could be worst."

"How?"

"She could have low self-esteem."

Jade cocked her head to the side and thought on the point.

Tori just shook her head as she opened the refrigerator and slipped her and Freddie's food and desserts inside then took the Styrofoam containers from Beck. She shut the door then the brunette offered, "I'm going to get us something to drink while the rest of you relax in the living room."

Beck quickly followed up, a little too eagerly than simple politeness, "Good idea. I'd actually like to finish my dessert. I'll give you a hand."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it.

Jade and Freddie saw each other in the corner of their respective eyes, but remained quiet. They headed for the living and as they passed the dinning room table, Freddie pulled off his blazer jacket and hung it on the top of the backrest. He caught up with the lovely young woman and quickly plotted down to her right.

Once the muscular young man settled in his seat, he grinned madly. "I did it."

Jade relaxed back in the cushioned couch, raising her right arm to rest on the top of the backrest of the couch, and knowingly smiled to him. She softly praised, "I know."

"Thank you for the help."

Jade rolled her eyes and made a 'pfft' sound before replying, "All I did was suggest you take advantage of the situation."

The college student swiftly pulled the pale actress into a hug and whispered, "Nope, you don't get out of that responsibility. I mean it Jade. Thank you."

The very dark brunette stiffened for only a moment then relaxed into the embrace. Being genuinely thanked was not something she was greatly accustomed to or much physical contact except for Beck and her mother and a stepbrother that she eventually bonded due to the former tech-producer's push. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered in return, "You're welcome. I'm happy for you two. I really am."

Freddie pulled away from her and directed another smile. "Don't worry, it's only a matter of time before he asks."

The dark haired young superstar slightly bowed her head and tightened her smile.

He turned to the very large flatscreen television and reached for the remote control. "Okay, let's see what's on… How about something scary for the lady?"

Jade settled back into the cushion and crossed her arms under her chest and crossed her right leg over her left one. "You just want an excuse for your girl to cuddle up with you."

He softly challenged, "And maybe share an inappropriate laugh with my friend."

The dark brunette cracked a half smile at the fortunate circumstance that he had fit in quite easily with the rest of them at laughing at the inappropriate moments in horror movies.

He turned on the television and started flipping through the channels. After only a few clicks, he smiled when he saw what was on one channel. "Well this isn't exactly scary… but I think we could enjoy it."

A very familiar dark brunette young woman appeared on the screen leaning over the side of a bed with an older gentlemen lying motionless. She smiled almost manically as she continued her monologue in an increasingly quieter voice and finished with a massive grin, _"No, I'm going to take your precious money and I'm going to destroy everything you ever loved and you can't stop me…"_

Jade smirked at seeing herself on the television and commented with a stressed voice to signal that she would find a way to pay him back, "Scary no, but… I thought it was a compelling story."

He smirked while giving her a look from the corner of his eye. "I still think she was sane…"

"She was _crazy_…"

"_Sane_…"

* * *

In the kitchen, Tori went back into the refrigerator while Beck started pacing about the kitchen and failing to help her as he had offered. She pulled back out Beck's dessert and set it on the counter then headed to grab some plates to place them on something better than the containers they brought them home. She turned back to the refrigerator to grab a pitcher full of a pink liquid.

The actor chuckled nervously as he only watched, "This was unexpected."

Tori turned back to the refrigerator and beamed a smile and slightly shook her head while pulling out a pitcher of her pink lemonade. "I know… we had talked about it in the abstract, but I didn't think he would be asking me anytime…" Her smile faded when she turned around and saw his expression. She quickly picked up, "Beck, I had no idea that he was going to ask me. We never had a real serious talk about it. We kind of knew that's where our relationship was going, but I thought we wouldn't have that talk until after he finished college and hopefully my show picked up a second season."

The long haired actor raised his hands and put on a disarming smile. "I'm not blaming you or anything Tori, it's just… what am I going to do now? If I ask her now, it could look like it was me feeling guilty in you two getting together before us. That I'm just trying to play catch-up."

Tori slightly frowned as she sat the pitcher down on the countertop. She thought for a moment on how exactly they could still pull off their original plan and mildly chided herself as she hadn't thought it further than back at the restaurant in making sure the couple didn't separate from her and Freddie until the question was asked and answer one way or the other.

Fortunately someone was smiling down on her as an idea struck her. She looked up and snapped her fingers. "You have the ring."

"What?"

The brunette singer excitedly answered, "You have the ring you were going to give her. She can't think you're just copying Freddie when you show her the ring. She'll realize what you had planned for tonight."

He stopped for a moment then realized how right she was about the situation. He met her soft brown eyes and excitedly remarked, "I still might have a chance tonight."

Tori directed a confident smile back at him and answered, "Yeah, just don't waste it."

Beck glanced away and slightly nodded his head then questioned, "How?"

The brunette gave him a look seriously questioning that he wanted to do all the thinking. It was now becoming clear that it was unfair that she had to do the thinking for him, but then again over the years, she had been the plan maker of the group.

He raised his hands and cracked a smile. "Okay, okay. You've helped plenty. I'll think of something. We still have at least a good hour before we'd be expected to leave between dessert and just celebrating. There has to be a right moment for me to make it happen."

"Or you just might have to make the opportunity, but if that's going to happen, you've got to help me."

"Oh, right, sorry," he laughed in an apologetic tone.

A few minutes later, Tori walked back from the kitchen holding a tray with the plates of desserts and several empty glasses while Beck a pitcher full of pink liquid. She placed the tray on the coffee table then had a seat next to Freddie's left to cuddle up with him.

Beck placed the pitcher on the coffee table then took his seat next to his longtime girlfriend and slipped his right arm behind her back to rest on her right hip.

Jade raised an eyebrow and questioned with a heavy hint of amusement lacing her voice, "You're celebrating your engagement with pink lemonade?"

The lighter brunette furled her brow and questioned with a higher than normal pitched voice, "What's wrong with my pink lemonade?"

Freddie grinned to his fiancée and playfully answered, "Nothing, it's fine. I love your lemonade."

Jade playfully mocked, "You don't have to sweet-talk her anymore Freddie; she's already said yes."

Tori looked to Jade with a narrow gaze and thin lip expression.

The darker haired pair of young ladies grinned and continued with a lighthearted voice as to not goad Tori further, "All I'm saying is that I think the celebration of your engagement calls for a drink."

The slightly older young lady considered her point then hesitantly answered, "You're probably right, but… Trina would get upset if I raided her wine cabinet. She doesn't want to get in trouble for giving alcohol to someone underage and underneath it all, she really does look at me at her little sister and thinks she has to watch out for me especially after…"

The brunette trailed off because it would lead to some unpleasant memories of her parents breakup and eventually messy divorce which would lead her to her having to think about having to deal with them together when they had the wedding then etcetera, etcetera…

She didn't want to think about that right now. She wanted to be happy tonight knowing that she was going to marry the young man that she had fallen in love with three years ago. The one that rescued her from those unpleasant thoughts was surprisingly Jade with a shake of her head and sighed, "Fine, we'll celebrate with your pink lemonade."

Beck saw his possible opening and decided to take a shot of at least gauging her reaction to the idea of her accepting his proposal tonight, "So after you accept my proposal, we're going to celebrate with a drink?"

Jade turned her attention back to Beck and narrowed her gaze on her longtime boyfriend. She didn't think she heard him correctly, so she quickly studied his eyes and being able to read them effectively over the years told her that she had heard him correctly.

Beck shrugged a shoulder and plainly stated, "What?"

The blue dressed actress quickly put on a figuratively mask while she tried to assess why he would say such a thing. His question certainly was a clear statement that he was interest in asking for her hand. It should have been at least a mildly joyful

Did Freddie's proposal the catalyst to serious consider marriage to her?

Jade mulled over the question as she sat up and reached for one of the empty glasses and Tori followed to pick up the pitcher and pour the drink for her. The lighter skin young woman politely nodded her thanks once Tori finished then took a quick sip. She reluctantly smiled as she did enjoy the sweetness of the drink and contrary to popular belief, she didn't have a problem with the color pink.

Beck followed with sitting up and leaning towards the coffee table to grab another empty glass. Tori graciously filled his glass then filled one for herself and Freddie. She sat the pitcher down, passed the glasses to the young men then picked up her glass and settled back into Freddie's one arm embrace. Beck still couldn't understand even after all these years how lemonade could be pink, but didn't make any comment and just enjoyed the drink.

The couples relaxed on the elongated couch and watched Jade in her performance of trying to end her father's life and getting away with the crime. This wasn't the first time they had seen the movie as most of them had managed to get together to watch the premiere the previous summer in New York while Beck and Tori were filming their movie and Jade a momentary break in her summer tour just after the 4th of July performance.

Tori and Freddie eventually started on their respective desserts then started sharing them, being almost annoyingly playful in Jade's eyes and occasionally feeding each other their desserts. They were utterly and blissfully happy with one another. Marriage between the couple was the obvious next chapter for their anything but storybook romance of a girl/boy-next-door and they were enjoying every second of it.

Jade didn't want to begrudge the pair's happiness. They had both been through their share of chizz with her being a major part of Tori's grief over the years in high school that upon reflection, a lot of soul searching and unwavering support from Tori, she regretted deeply. Freddie by the same token had turned out to be a true friend to her since his permanent move to the City of Angels to attend collage at UCLA. Her personality hadn't driven him off, but instead had been there when she needed him the most.

She'd glance to Beck, but he was more focused on the television screen and occasionally sipping on his lemonade than paying any real attention to her. However, it gave her the opportunity to really study him without having to worry about any awkward questions about catching her gaze.

Since she had kept most of her attention on Freddie during the meal, she hadn't noticed for the most part Beck's nervous disposition throughout the evening, but now that her friend wasn't the focus, she started picking up the slight differences in his normal body language which she wrongly assumed were quite recent since they arrived at Tori's place.

Her mind started considering and weighing the possibilities of the reason behind his sudden apprehension. He had hinted about asking her to marrying him with the reference to the celebratory drink.

_Was that a panicked response to seeing their friends' engagement? _

_Was he going to ask her out of embarrassment of Freddie asking Tori the question after three years and he still hadn't at seven years?_

_Was he going to ask out of guilt?_

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. If he was going to ask her to be his wife, she certainly didn't want him to ask out of a sense of embarrassment that Freddie had beaten him to the punch with Tori and he was just trying to play catch-up in some lame attempt to save face.

The blue hair highlighted musician continued to be lost in her thoughts as she zoned out in watching herself on the screen and taking the idly sip her drink.

After about a half hour later into the movie (just after the service for Jade's television father), the light skinned starlet pulled herself out of her thoughts and idly commented, "I think I'm ready for my desert."

Tori lifted her head from the crook of Freddie's neck and laughed, "Watching all that revenge must work up an appetite?"

Jade looked past Beck and gave her former rival a slight glare. "Planning and execution burns more calories, but no. I've just finally digested enough of that fantastic meal to really enjoy my dessert instead of feeling like a stuffed pig. I don't want to feel like André does every time we go as a group to Maestro's and he overdoes it."

Beck snorted out a laugh remembering the times he literally had to help André lift his fork to his mouth to get the last bit of dessert into his mouth. However, he didn't dwell on the humorous memory. He pulled away from Jade and nearly jumped from his seat and offered, "I'll get your dessert."

Tori noticed his eagerness and decided to pull from Freddie's grasp, much to his disappointment, and stood up to offer, "And if you want a drink, I'll sneak a bit for you from Trina's stash."

Beck and Tori quickly walked around the front of the couch, around the left end of the piece of furniture and headed to cut through the dinning room without saying another word to their respective significant others.

As soon as the pair was in the kitchen, Freddie looked to Jade and asked with a knotted brow, "You see what I'm seeing, right?"

Jade felt a little bit of relief that she wasn't the only one that saw it and it wasn't just her imagination. The last thing she needed was to irrationally fear that something was going on between the pair. The days she thought something could actually happen between her boyfriend and former rival were long past and she would like to keep it that way. She gave him a sideway glance and quietly answered, "Yeah. What's going on between those two?"

"I don't know, but I know that she has a reason for you and Beck to be here and it's not just to celebrate with us."

Jade's eyes opened wider then leaned towards him and snapped in a hushed tone, "She does? Why?"

Freddie looked over his left shoulder and over the top of the backrest to look at his fiancée and friend. They were safely a good dozen feet or so away in the kitchen getting Jade's dessert and drinks. He scooted closer to Jade and lowered his voice further while nonchalantly turning the volume up on the television (which coincidently Jade's character on screen was doing the same before confronting her ex-boyfriend), "I don't know. She wouldn't tell me. It wasn't her secret to tell she said, but I would hopefully find out by the end of the night."

Jade knotted her brow and slightly shook her head. "Well she hasn't talked to me about anything, so…"

The handsome fella from Seattle slightly tilted his head to the side and voiced his conclusion, "So… it has to be Beck secret and they are conspiring about it."

The blue dress wearing young woman questioned in an even softer tone with a hint of worry, "But about what?"

Freddie knotted his brow as he concentrated to try to put the pieces together. He casually thought out loud, "A secret she can't tell and you two need to be here tonight for it to be revealed. There are only a few things it could be…"

Jade thought of two possibilities, one right after the other. The first possibility she wanted to toss aside out of hand and responded with a sarcastic filled voice, "What? They plan to tell us they've secretly been seeing each other? I don't think my sixteen year old self would buy such a thing, so it can't be that, so…"

The dark brunette's shoulders dropped and a look of sorrow appeared on her beautiful face as one possibility dawned on her. "Oh no…"

Freddie immediately questioned with a concerned voice and expression, "What?"

She regretfully asked, "What if he really is planning to propose to me?"

His concern shifted to confusion. "Isn't that a good thing?"

She slightly bowed her head to break eye contact with him. "Not like this. I don't want him to ask me out of guilt because you asked Tori first. I don't… I don't want to be an after thought to her." She looked up to him as she realized what she had spoken and how he could have interpreted her words. It went without saying she cared very little what other people thought of her, but he was one of the few exceptions. "Freddie, I mean—"

He placed his left hand on top of her right hand and warmly smiled to her. He quietly comforted her, "I know what you mean. I've been second best practically my entire life to everyone—except my mom of course. I'm quite intimate with the feeling."

The internationally recognized singer cracked a smile at his understanding.

He countered moments later, "That could be it, but we haven't been separated from them since I proposed except when they were getting the desserts and lemonade and that was _after_ Tori said she had a secret to me, so how could a spur of the moment proposal be 'the secret'? Unless…"

Freddie slightly glanced to the ceiling as a new combination of the puzzle pieces were being put together.

Jade knotted her brow, becoming further confused about what in the world was going on tonight between her boyfriend and former rival.

* * *

In the kitchen, Beck went to the refrigerator while Tori went to grab an identical plate that she had placed her and Freddie's desserts. She sat the plate on the countertop then went to the cabinet to grab a bottle of wine and wine glass. She glanced over her shoulder and remarked, "You look like you have an idea."

Beck sat the desert back on the counter and answered with a voice filled with far more confidence than he had previously in the day, "I just might. I think I'll try the dessert trick."

Tori smirked and flicked an eyebrow. "That's not such a bad idea, but do you know what you're going to say to her?"

"The exact words?" He shook his head, but easily admitted, "No, but I do know what to say to her."

The brunette teasingly smiled while she asked, "And what's that?"

"The truth."

"You really can't go wrong with that with her."

Tori set about to get some wine and a few glasses while Beck went to the refrigerator to retrieve Jade's dessert. He brought it in the Styrofoam container back to the counter just as the brunette returned with the wine and glass. She and heartthrob actor carefully moved the dessert, which was a small but thick piece of round devil food's cake with a thick layer of rich fudge icing, onto the plate. Tori took it to the microwave and set it for just a few seconds to get the chill off the dessert and soften the fudge while Beck reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

The microwave dinged that it was done and Tori took the plate out then turned back to the island countertop. Beck took the ring from the box and attempted to place the ring on top and let the slightly soften fudge hold it in place. However, his hand was trembling more than when he was vibrating several Christmases ago with a near coffee overdose he was forced to endure due to a noisy cricket somewhere in his old trailer.

Tori fortunately took the ring from his fingers and with a far more delicate touch was able to place the ring up and delicately on the center of the dessert.

The long haired actor sighed in relief and a surge of much needed confidence filled him when he saw the picture perfect presentation for the ring.

* * *

The pair in the living room reestablished their distance on the couch; Jade becoming increasingly apprehensive and worry setting in for Freddie for his friend. The dark brunette with blue highlights easily heard the footsteps cross the dinning room behind them. They weren't a comforting sound. She was silently praying to any deity that would listen to her that Beck wouldn't ask her that question tonight.

Beck walked in front of the couch and stopped in front of Jade. He was wearing one of his charming smiles while holding the plate in his hands. He happily announced, "Here's your dessert."

She looked up to him with a casual smile, but pause when she saw a glint catch her eyes.

He took a knee in front of her then held up the dessert to her gaze so she could get a better look.

Jade's gaze followed the dessert and stared at the ring that was propped up in the dessert as if the sweet was an elaborate little ring box. It was a silver band with a diamond set on top in a larger carat than what was on the ring Freddie gave Tori, but was not absurdly big or gaudy with two fairly small jade stones on either side of it.

She had reached the conclusion that there was a strong chance of him asking her to marry her and all the unwanted negative emotions that would be attached to such an act tonight, but the sight of an actually ring threw her for a bigger loop. She finally broke her eyes away from the piece of jewelry and met Beck's mildly smirking grin. "Beck?"

He softly spoke the words that resided in his heart, "Jade West… you have been my companion for the last seven years. We have been through troubles, oh have we been through our troubles, but we've been through the good times too and we always came back to one another because we love each other… I love you. I want to keep loving you for the rest of my life and be by your side. I hope… I pray that you want the same with me… as my companion… as my wife… so, will you be my wife?"

Jade's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he looked to the man that had always had her heart even through the bad times. The terms 'stunned' and 'disbelief' were just the tip of the iceberg in trying to describe the young woman's feelings at the proposal. The world around her seemed to fade away and all that existed in that moment was the ring in front of her.

Tori parroted the fellow actress from the restaurant, "This is the part where you say yes."

The pale actress blinked and seemed to come back to reality enough to utter barely above a whisper in such a way that it sounded as if another voice was speaking for her, "Yes."

Beck raised an eyebrow and questioned, "Yes?"

Jade repeated for him and herself to make sure she uttered the word, "Yes."

The long haired actor asked again to make sure that he had heard her correctly, "So you'll marry me? You'll be my wife?"

She blinked and the first tears started rolling down between her nose and cheeks. She broke into one of the most beautiful smiles that any of the three had ever seen on the young woman—which was actually a few times in private among the friends—and practically flung herself at him.

Beck was just quick enough to get the dessert out of the way before it was made a squishy mess between them and ruined their clothing.

Tori took the plate from his hand and set it on the coffee table.

The long haired heartthrob wrapped his arms around her and laughed into her ear, "I'll take that as a definite yes."

They pulled apart and Jade let out an uncharacteristic giggle.

He reached up and cupped her left cheek and brushed a tear away with his thumb.

She dipped her head forward and gently caught his lips in a gentle kiss.

As the longtime couple were lost in there own little world for a few moments, Tori slid to sit across Freddie's lap and wrap her left arm around the back of his neck and rest her right hand on his left shoulder. She pressed her cheek against him and softly muttered, "Aren't they adorable?"

Freddie slightly turned his head and directed a narrow and teasing stare at her. He questioned in a teasing tone, "So this is what you were conspiring about? It was a conspiracy."

The brunette pulled back while maintaining her hold on him and warmly smiled to him. "Yeah," she whispered in a triumphed tone.

Jade and Beck traded a few more innocent kisses then Beck pulled away to answer for his brunette friend. "Yeah, we were conspiring—or to be more accurate, Tori suggested the double date while we were at lunch today so that I could give Jade a romantic setting to propose to her at her favorite restaurant. It should have been the perfect setting to ask a girl for her hand… and _you_ took perfect advantage of it."

Freddie grinned and casually answered, "That was only because Jade suggested I take advantage of the opportunity…"

Beck raised his brow with the revelation that his girl and Freddie had conspired in the same as he and Tori. Before he or Tori could comment on the humorous coincident of them all thinking the same plan, the darker haired brunette asked in mild astonishment, "You were planning to ask me all along?"

Beck smiled to her and simply answered, "Yes."

Jade slightly bowed her head and muttered barely above the sound of her own voice, "So you weren't just asking me out of guilt that Freddie asked and Tori said yes?"

She intellectually knew that couldn't have been the case with him presenting a ring, but her emotional part needed to hear his words.

Beck dropped any of his usual laidback casualness and answered from the soul, "Nope, I was going to ask you all along tonight, but Freddie beat me to the punch with Tori. I'd been struggling for the last week in trying to figure out how I would do it… and terrified that you would say no to me… that after all we'd been through, maybe I wasn't good enough for you… I had my doubts that you would say yes…"

A relieving smile formed on the pale actress' face and she puffed out a short breath, taking with it all the negative emotions that had invaded her over the last few minutes. A few more stray tears fell along with the release of breath and threatening to ruin her makeup.

He knotted his brow and questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong," she replied with a faint smile before cupping his cheeks and tenderly pressing her lips to his lips.

The couple pulled away after several more seconds of gentle exchanges before breaking apart. Beck reached over to the cake and delicately took the ring out of the top of the cake. He gently brushed off any bit of chocolate residue from the bottom of the band then offered it to his love.

Jade extended her left hand and Beck carefully slipped it on her ring finger. The pale musician took a few more seconds to study the ring as if she was making sure it really existed on her finger and all it represented: love and commitment.

Tori tilted her head to the side and softly sounded as she did years ago after she helped reunite the pair after their first breakup five years ago, "Owhhh…"

The couple turned their heads and gave her the same stare they did five years ago.

Tori this time grinned happily instead of apologizing.

Jade shook her head with a soft role of her eyes and turned back to trade more kisses with the long haired actor.

Freddie pressed his lips to just in front of Tori's right ear then whispered, "We're not having a double wedding are we?"

The lovely half-Latino actress let out a warm laugh and eyed him with a teasing glance.

As the four celebrated, the front door opened then was quickly closed by whoever entered the mansion. The clicking of heels on the tile foyer echoed throughout the first floor then ceased once the individual reached the carpeted main living room. The clicking picked up once she reached the kitchen, Trina being drawn to the lights of the kitchen, dinning room and secondary living room.

Without seeing the scene among the quartet, Trina was practically beaming as she threw up her hands and shouted, "I had the best night ever!"

The couples stood up and gave the older Vega sister a mixture of odd and sympathetic glances.

The older of the Vega sisters paused and gave the quartet a near pout expression, realizing something important had happened while she was gone. "What did I miss?"

The four broke into soft laughter at Trina's lost expression and glanced to one another as if they were sharing an inside joke.

Trina furled her brow and shouted in a slightly high pitched voice, "What?"

* * *

Author's note: I hope you've enjoyed this story. I hope to now get back to 'iGuess We're Roomies' very soon, which I wanted this to help get that Muse going.

Thanks to all that read and reviewed this story. I greatly appreciate it and you can show your appreciation by letting all those that think they would enjoy this story to read and review it. You can also check out all my other recommendations.


End file.
